1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an eyeglasses assembly, more particularly to an eyeglasses assembly that can be assembled easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
To meet various demands of users, there are many different designs of eyeglasses. Assembling designs for eyeglasses components also vary according to the functionality of the eyeglasses. At any rate, a less number of components and a simpler structure will incur less manufacturing costs and less assembly cost.